Please
by just keep breathing
Summary: Two-shot, in Ashley and Spencer's point of view, to the song Please by Ludo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, a friend of mine wanted me to write a one-shot with the song Please by Ludo, so I am. I recommend listening to this song, because it is simply amazing. I'm still working on Stolen Hearts so don't worry; I've just been lacking inspiration to write for that one. I don't own the song or characters and all that jazz.**

**Please**

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

_Sun fall slowly all the lonely  
Goodbye bedrooms you're my only  
Last night home is first night nervous take me over  
Remember all this until then._

Sitting here watching the sunset, from my bedroom window, with the one girl who possesses my heart should be amazing. Holding her hand so lightly while she draws circles on my palm with her thumbs should cause my heart to skip. Watching her, as she watches the sunset, should be breathtaking. But nothing ever is what it seems with me.

My music career is taking off, and I've seem to have sold soul to the devil. Ethan pretty much owns everything I am now. Next time, I'll be sure to read the fine print of the contract, if there even is a next time. I should be happy though, I have everything I've ever wanted. Spencer, and my music, what more do I need?

But I'm leaving tomorrow. Nights like these make me nervous. The nights when everything changes are the nights I dread.

Spencer is so gorgeous in the dim light from the fading sun. Her beauty doesn't compare to the beauty of the sunset in front of us.

"So beautiful."

I whisper ever so softly, wondering if it was even audible.

"Yeah, it really is."

Though she thinks I was referring to the fading ember she's so entranced in watching, it was really her I was speaking of.

"I want to give you something, I know you told me not to, but I have to."

I remove the necklace from around my neck. The necklace of the engraved guitar pick my father gave to me on my 13th birthday. The necklace I have never been seen without since that day. The last thing of true meaning I have left from my Dad.

"Ashley, I can't take that from you."

_Please save this for me  
I'll come back for you  
For you like I promise to  
Please take this for me  
For until I return  
My love will burn  
And my heart will stay_

"You have to take it. It's a promise. It's a promise that I'll come back, and everything between us will be fine."

I reach around her to put the necklace on her. She looks up at me with her ocean colored eyes as they begin to flood. She looks at the back of the pick, and reads:

"Forever."

The simple engraved word that means everything to me. My Dad used to always say no matter where he was, he was with me in that pick, forever.

"Where ever I am, I'll be with you. Right there, above your heart in that pick, I'm forever there. I'm always going to love you, this tour won't change that."

We sit there in silence as the last of the sun disappears into the horizon. It's a bittersweet moment as we communicate without words. No words are needed; everything is expressed in the simple calming gestures of her once again drawing circles on my palm.

_Its gone cold now  
we'll sleep somehow  
Gone by first light  
Last chance hold tight  
until then_

With the sun gone, I feel Spencer begin to get cold. I grab both of her hands and lead her to my bed. We lay down, and I hold her as close as possible. I want this moment etched into my memory. We're so close I can feel her breath on my cheek, and her heart beat against me. I close the centimeter of space we have between our lips, and kiss her lightly.

She pulls away and again her ocean full eyes being to flood down her cheeks. I reach up and brush off each tear. I again kiss her, this time with all the love I have to give.

"Promise me you'll wake me up before you leave. Promise you'll hold me all night."

We both know that I won't wake her up, but I nod anyway.

"I'll hold you tight until I absolutely have to let go. I love you Spencer."

With wet eyes, which have gone from a light blue, to deeper blue, she looks up and whispers the words that will always stop my heart.

"I love you too Ash, forever."

I kiss her on the forehead, and she quickly falls asleep in my arms.

_Please save this for me  
I'll come back for you  
For you like I promise to  
Please take this for me  
For until I return  
My love will burn  
And my heart will stay_

As she drifts into a land of dreams I toy with the necklace around her neck. I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"Just save this for me, and I promise I'll come back for you."

I flip the pick over to read the engraved word once again. I trace over the letters, and lay the pick back against her chest, right above her heart.

_I lie awake  
And memorize your face  
As you sleep next to me  
The falling moon  
Is calling me  
As I leave_

I can't sleep knowing that in a few short hours I'll be leaving for six months on a cross country tour. I can't sleep knowing that my whole life with be here in this girl, while I'm absent. As the clock keeps ticking I lay here and memorize everything about Spencer's face.

The way her eyebrows arch ever so perfectly and how her complexion is flawless to every length of her face. I remember the way she furrows her eyebrows when she's angry, and how her cheeks redden as she blushes. I memorize the shape of her lips, and how soft they feel against my own. I remember the smile that graces those lips, and the smile that's only meant for me.

Before I have the chance to even begin to address each and every one of her features, it's time for me to leave. The moon is just beginning to fall, and the sun is just beginning to rise. I lean in and kiss her forehead one last time.

I untangle myself from the sleeping beauty that I'm leaving on my bed careful not to wake her.

_Please save this for me  
I'll come back for you  
For you like I promise to  
Please take this for me  
For until I return  
My love will burn  
And my heart will stay_

I fail, and I see her eyes slowly and heavily begin to open. I see her mouth open and I quickly shush her with a kiss.

"Shh, just go back to sleep. I promise I'll come back for you."

I grab the necklace from her chest and kiss it. I go back to her lips for one last longing kiss, and watch her slowly drift back into a deep slumber.

I grab a leather jacket from my closet, and put my hair into a messy bun. Before I leave I grab a notebook from under my bed. I open to the first clean page and scribble down a few words. Satisfied with what has been written, I quietly rip the page out, and set it on the spot which I used to occupy next to Spencer. With one last look, I leave.

_My heart will stay._

**Rate and review please. I may possibly write a second chapter to this as Spencer's point of view if there is enough interest in it. Yes or no, your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. I've decided to post another chapter in Spencer's point of view. I'm not sure how I would carry this as a story, so for now it will remain a two-shot. I still own nothing, the characters, the song, none of it is mine.**

**Please**

**[Spencer's P.O.V]**

_Sun fall slowly all the lonely  
Goodbye bedrooms you're my only  
Last night home is first night nervous take me over  
Remember all this until then._

I've always been in love with watching the sunset. Ever since I moved here it's been one of my escapes. You don't catch a sunset like this in Ohio. Sunsets are always better when you have someone to share them with.

The simplicity of watching as this huge ember of light reflects as a spectrum of colors is mesmerizing. Being able to sit with the person you love and just hold their hand knowing you don't need any words is perfection. But when you're with Ashley, nothing ever is exactly as it seems, and perfection isn't just a dream, she makes it reality.

I've always believed in her, no matter how insane her dreams have been. I knew she'd make it big in the music industry, she has it all. She has the voice, and the rocker look, but she has something, that I think is very rare in artists today, heart. None of it is about money to her; it's all about the lyrics and the message.

She once told me that music can change the world. That she wants to write the words that change peoples' lives, like the songs that changed hers. That those who think all hope is gone, can hear her songs and just know that life is worth hanging onto.

It's moments like these that make remembering the moments like that worthwhile. But it's also nights like these that scare me the most. The nights that will become mornings, and everything is changed.

Ashley is leaving tomorrow, whether it is by bad judgment of contracts, or her passion to change the world. It doesn't matter which it is, because I know that someone out there will be saved through her words.

"So beautiful."

She whispers almost unable to be heard, but loud enough to bring me out of my thoughts. She's right, the sunset, the atmosphere of it all, is beautiful. Though, I know she hasn't watched a single second of it because every moment of it she's spent watching me draw circles in her palm.

"Yeah, it really is."

I reply just to humor her. I continue to stare into the dimming light from the sun as Ashley speaks again.

"I want to give you something, I know you told me not to, but I have to."

As she says this she removes the necklace that I have never seen removed from her skin. The necklace her Dad gave her, the last thing she has left of her late father.

"Ashley, I can't take that from you."

_Please save this for me  
I'll come back for you  
For you like I promise to  
Please take this for me  
For until I return  
My love will burn  
And my heart will stay_

"You have to take it. It's a promise. It's a promise that I'll come back, and everything between us will be fine."

She leans over and puts the necklace on me as I hold my hair out of the way. A million things flood my mind of what the perfect thing to say should be, but I can't grasp any of them. I know I'm going to cry. It's not because I'm sad, but because I know that she has just handed me the one material thing that means the most to her.

I flip the small faded plastic guitar pick over and read out loud the engraved word, which I never knew was there.

"Forever."

It's a simple word, but a word that can change everything.

"Where ever I am, I'll be with you. Right there, above your heart in that pick, I'm forever there. I'm always going to love you, this tour won't change that."

I look her in those chocolate pools I've fallen in love with, and lay my head on her shoulder. I grab her hand, and start drawing circles in her palm. It's something I've noticed that calms her.

We both watch the last few embers of the sun die out, and no words are spoken. It's one of those moments that everything stops, and it's just still. It's a comforting stillness that is made comfortable by knowing that I'm not alone in it, Ashley's here with me.

_Its gone cold now  
we'll sleep somehow  
Gone by first light  
Last chance hold tight  
until then_

Eventually it begins to get darker, and the warmth from the sun is gone. I start to get chilly, but don't make an effort to move from the safe haven that is sitting here with Ashley. After a while Ashley gets up and grabs my hands leading me to her bed. We lay down, and she holds me close. We're just looking into each other's eyes, and it's when I realize that everything will be okay.

After a few breathless moments she leans in and closes the space between her lips and mine. At that moment I remember that tomorrow night everything will be different. She'll be gone, and I'll still be here. I feel myself begin to cry when she leans in to kiss me again.

"Promise me you'll wake me up before you leave. Promise you'll hold me all night."

I know that she won't wake me up. She hates waking me up, she always says she loves me most when I'm asleep. Which can either be taken as a compliment, or as an insult, I've chosen to take it as a compliment.

I want to make the best of tonight, and nothing is better than being wrapped in everything that is Ashley.

"I'll hold you tight until I absolutely have to let go. I love you Spencer."

Those three words are not said too often between us. It's always been an unspoken thing, so when they are spoken, the intensity of the words sting. It's a good sting, the kind of sting that makes you sweat.

"I love you too Ash, forever."

I use the word that has meant the world to her for so long, making sure she knows that I feel the same. She kisses my forehead, wraps her arms around me pulling me closer, if that's even possible, and I fall asleep.

_Please save this for me  
I'll come back for you  
For you like I promise to  
Please take this for me  
For until I return  
My love will burn  
And my heart will stay_

It's not a deep sleep, because it's too hard to actually sleep. It's an in-between awake and asleep. It's one of those moments that when you wake up, you can't tell if you were actually sleeping or not.

"Just save this for me, and I promise I'll come back for you."

I hear her whisper as she plays with the necklace that I now wear. I want nothing more but to answer back, but I don't. She puts the necklace down and makes her attempt at sleep.

_I lie awake  
And memorize your face  
As you sleep next to me  
The falling moon  
Is calling me  
As I leave_

Even being asleep all I can do is picture her face. Her nose, her eyes and her smile are all vividly painted in my mind. I'll miss the way her nose crinkles in a smile that I know is only meant for me. I'll miss the darkening of her chocolate eyes as we share our most private moments. Most of all I'll miss the smile that greats me every time I open my eyes after a deep slumber.

Life without Ashley will truly be altered, there's no way around it, this girl is my world.

_Please save this for me  
I'll come back for you  
For you like I promise to  
Please take this for me  
For until I return  
My love will burn  
And my heart will stay_

I feel Ashley moving, and I know that she's leaving. She untangles herself from me, and retreats from the bed. I open my eyes and try to think of words to stop her, to keep her here. But she doesn't have any of it, and shuts me up with a simple kiss.

"Shh, just go back to sleep. I promise I'll come back for you."

With that I feel comfort in letting her go. She grabs the necklace, kisses it, and then kisses me. It's a longing kiss that is full of nothing but passion and love. I feel my eyes grow tired as I finally drift into a comfortable sleep.

I wake up not long after to find Ashley gone. There's only a note left in her place that simple reads:

"_And my heart will stay"_

**There it is the Spencer chapter. I have to admit it was harder to write this one, and I apologize if it's not quite as well written as the previous chapter. Please review :]**


End file.
